The University of Rochester Clinical and Translational Science Institute (UR CTSI) will be created as the[unreadable] academic home for conical and translational science, providing a centralized, integrated infrastructure.[unreadable] Under a system of governance in which the UR CTSI Program Director has authority over space, faculty,[unreadable] budgets, and other resources related to the CTSI, and in which much of the current GCRC budget is[unreadable] distributed to CTSI Key Functions in support of these functions, we plan to transform the two distinct[unreadable] research fields of clinical and translational science into a single new discipline. The goals of this discipline[unreadable] include the creation of new knowledge and techniques to diagnose, prevent and treat human disease, and[unreadable] he establishment of an environment that catalyzes their application to clinical practice in the community. To[unreadable] achieve these goals, we propose specific aims involving: novel methodologies; pilot studies; upgraded[unreadable] biomedical informatics, epidemiology, research design, ethics, and regulatory support; community[unreadable] engagement; new technology and resource cores; new educational and training programs; an Upstate New[unreadable] York Consortium; and rigorous evaluation and measurement of performance outcomes. Strategic planning[unreadable] for the UR CTSI has been underway for several years prior to this RFA. Evidence of institutional support[unreadable] includes commitment to a new 150,000 sq. ft. Clinical and Translational Science Building (CTSB) in which[unreadable] faculty conducting clinical and translational research will be brought together with students and trainees in[unreadable] existing and new degree-granting programs, with supporting regulatory and administrative functions, and[unreadable] with faculty working in collaborative disciplines such as biostatistics, epidemiology, and biomedical[unreadable] informatics. The Director and Co-Directors of the UR CTSI will integrate the clinical and translational science[unreadable] functions contained in the CTSB with those functions located at other campus locations, such as functional[unreadable] genomics, other translational resources, and the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). As an integral[unreadable] part of the CTSI, the GCRC will move into a newly-renovated 10,500 sq ft facility across the street from the[unreadable] CTSB, with enhanced functionality and subject access. As well, the UR CTSI will create two-way synergies[unreadable] with local community groups (school system, faith community, business, foundations) and with other Upstate[unreadable] New York institutions. Further, the UR CTSI will enable the sharing of data across disciplines and across[unreadable] institutions while assuring the privacy and confidentiality of human subjects. In summary, by coalescing and[unreadable] integrating new facilities with enhanced infrastructure, community and state-wide partnerships, a strong[unreadable] foundation of existing research and training, and a fundamentally reorganized administrative structure, the[unreadable] CTSI will transform the conduct of clinical and translational science at UR and contribute nationally to the[unreadable] forging of this new discipline.